


Perfect Milestone

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [76]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: The Common House members react to Welcome to Night Vale's 100th episode.





	

They're all gathered in the Common House Parlor to listen to the newest Night Vale episode. It's not until Steve starts speaking that Carlos realizes what's going on in the episode. "Oh!"

"This is adorable, and so _you_ , Cecil." Betony murmurs from her spot on the floor. 

Carlos chuckles when the episode ends, glancing down at the spinner ring on his finger. "I'm really glad canon finally caught up with us." 

Cec laughs, fingers wrapping around one of Anabel's tentacles in his lap, as the toddler gnaws on one of the chew toys Earl gave them. "They haven't quite caught up to us yet. We have Anabel. Though I'm not sure how we'd end up with kids in Night Vale anyway, if we ever do. Certainly, it wouldn't happen the way it did with us here." 

"Too true, but a wedding was a nice way to sum up 100 episodes."

"Yeah, and Betony _is_ right. They did it the way I would have wanted _if_ we'd had our wedding in Night Vale: everyone in town having a voice. Those present and those not. Though, I probably could have done without Kevin and Lauren making an appearance. No offense, Kevin." 

From the floor, in Vanessa's lap next to Betony, Kevin giggles, "None taken. I'm still not sure how I feel about Lauren stumbling upon Desert Bluffs Too... On the one hand, I feel a little relief that I'm her boss now, rather than the other way around, but still. Hopefully it means, I'll make some more canon appearances next year, though?" 

Cecil laughs, "We'll see, but perhaps."


End file.
